Taunts
by missanimefan
Summary: Warning: Smut, mild bondage, just... I don't even know. Summary: Smut pretty much OTL


**Title:** Taunts

**Pairing:** CasLab

**Summary:** Smut pretty much OTL

**Warning:** Smut, mild bondage, just... I don't even know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 07-ghost, this may suck so don't massacre me please and thanks.

* * *

Leaning forward, the younger of the two bishop let his breath ghost over the olders ear as a smirk played over his features, "You're so beautiful when you blush," he chimed gently as a free hand slipped along the lavenders thigh, trailing little tickling touches that made the other squirm.

"C-Castor..." the small whimper made the reddish brown hair slipped slightly over the bishops face as he placed light kisses along the paler skin, trailing up his neck and to his ear, nipping it lightly. As the other shivered, he allowed a hand to brush over the others member and smirked at the small moan. Repeating the action a few times before the other decided to 'encourage' him and let one of his own hands sneak into the others pants. A surprised gasp escaped and it was now the lavenders turn to smile a mild devious smile.

Raising a brow, the one with glasses slipped a hand to take the others hands into his own, pulling a belt from the discarded coat and wrapping it around the lavenders hands, using the other belt to attach it to the bed frame, making the bindings tight enough to restrict movement but not harm his precious person, "There we go," he chimed.

"Caaaas," he wiggled a little and moved one of his legs to wrap around the pull the other closer and urge him close enough to latch his teeth onto the others neck, receiving the reaction he expected. The other shivered and whimpered a bit before turning a bright red and giving a have hearted glare, placing a hand near the lavenders head and the other fluttering over the bare chest, sneaking around and tugging the pants off, catching a shocked yelp at the sheer speed and stealth of the action.

As if to return the favor, the leg that hadn't wrapped around the other slid up and his toes slipped between the fabric and pushed it away. Letting his his knee nudge the others arousal, a groan slipping and arms shaking a bit, the one holding his body up struggling to keep him up. "You realize I might lose balance and fall on you," he joked lightly, a mild nervous laugh as it was partially true.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," the older hummed and continued his actions until the other whined and moved away the knee leaning forward and instigating a passionate kiss, tongues re-enacting a dance as if memorized. After a minute, the non-tied one move away to breathe and got up, letting the last article of clothing, his all but removed pants, slip away and opened a drawer on the table near the bed, pulling a small bottle from it and closing before he had to see any of the other awkward objects he had snagged from the idiot blonde bishop.

Returning to his place on the bed, he let the lavenders eyes fall on the small tube with a curious stare, "I snagged some thing from that idiot bishop. This seemed useful," a blush crossed his face, the others face also coating a deep red. Ignoring the embarrassment, he flicked the cap open and coated his fingers awkwardly, tracing them around the others hole, glancing at the other who gulped and let out a apprehensive breath.

"Okay..." on the cue, a finger slipped in and he winced trying to calm himself at the foreign feeling. The finger curled slightly a few times before pressing against something that caused him to yelp and his hand to try moving to stop the hands, but failing due to the restraints. Whimpering as the action was experimentally repeated, he arched up and tried to move against the feeling. "Ca-Cas... m-more. Please." Obliging, the finger was joined and began an endless assault on the nerves, his body shivering in a moaning mess.

When the lavenders breath increased and his toes started to curl, the fingers left and caused him to let out a needy whine. Attempting to ignore his own embarrassment, the brown-redish haired bishop coated his own arousal before moving the others legs aside and positioning himself, glancing slightly worried at the other who simply laughed lightly and wrapped his legs around the younger bishops waist, encouraging him to continue. Sighing, he went ahead and took a breath to calm himself before entering the smaller. A whimper at the different intrusion slipped before his lips were covered with a passionate kiss.

Carefully, he began to move, changing his position in a way that would hit the spot that made the slightly smaller shiver and let out low moans and whimpers. Picking up a slight pace before nipping at the lavenders neck to leave a similar mark to the one he now had. Tracing a hand down the beautiful skin, he wrapped a hand around the lavenders member and stroked it with the still slick coated hand, pumping in a rhythm with his thrusts. "Cas, nghhh, Ahhhh."

Smiling slightly, he licked the warm shell of the older bishops ear, whispering in a thick lustful tone, "L-Lab," he groaned as the others sounds picked up and echoed the puppeteers room, "Haaah, Laaaab."

Stroking as the body beneath arched up, toes curling and whimpers resounding off the walls, he found himself groaning as they both hit their limits, a sticky substance coating his hand. Sliding foward he rested his cheek against the others chest, taking a moment to catch his breath before moving a bit and refusing to move more, though raising a hand and undoing the belts.

Rubbing his wrist, the lavender bishop smiled and ran a hand through the others hair, a devious smile crossing his lips, "Perhaps next time I should tie _you_ up?" The other turned a deep red and glared up at him, "Hmmm?"

"Be quiet," he rolled over and pulled a sheet over his face, "That's not fair..."

Lab just smiled, pulling the sheet over both of them and laughing, "Fair is fair you tease," he laughed as he cuddled against the younger bishop with a smile.

* * *

**Because I felt like writing smut a few weeks(?) ago. Meh.**


End file.
